


Audi, Vide, Tace (hear, see, be silent)

by pushkin666



Category: QI RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>  Alan still isn’t quite sure what this relationship between them is; work colleagues, friends, fuck buddies, Dom and Sub. The different parts of it leave Alan nervous and confused at times, not sure how to react to Stephen. Which has led them here: Alan on his knees and Stephen in full Dom mode.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audi, Vide, Tace (hear, see, be silent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



“Some people,” Stephen observes, “like nothing more than to mute the senses, to take away the ability to see or hear. They believe that it actually enhances the remaining senses. I don’t necessarily believe that do to that is the correct way.”

He walks another slow rotation around Alan. “My own personal doctrine,” he continues, “is, as you know _Audi, Vide, Tace._ You know exactly what that means, don’t you Alan?”

Alan nods nervously and licks his lips, eyes tracking Stephen around the room.

“Tell me.” Stephen’s voice is soft but firm nevertheless and Alan has to answer.

He shifts slightly on his knees and swallows. “Hear, see and be silent,” he answers, pleased when Stephen smiles. Even though it’s been years since he studied Latin, those three words have been drilled into him since he and Stephen became… what, an ‘item’? Alan still isn’t quite sure what this relationship between them is; work colleagues, friends, fuck buddies, Dom and Sub. The different parts of it leave Alan nervous and confused at times, not sure how to react to Stephen. Which has led them here: Alan on his knees and Stephen in full Dom mode.

“Good boy,” Stephen tells him. “So, as I was saying, I feel that the ability to see and hear what’s coming, what is about to happen, heightens the experience. To put it bluntly: you feel it more." He pauses before getting to the heart of the matter: “Tonight, I asked you to be silent because I was attempting to work. You chose not to be silent.”

Alan shivers, knowing what is coming. He’s going to be punished. There are few things that annoy Stephen more than being _disturbed_ when working. It’s hard for Alan to switch off the cheeky chappy Essex persona at times, particularly after they’ve just finished filming an episode of QI. That's something else that annoys Stephen outside of the television studio, because he knows full well that there’s more to Alan than that. That he’s not the fool he portrays.

Stephen steps in front of Alan, so close that he has to tilt his head back to look up at him.

“Audi,” Stephen tells him, bringing his hand out from behind his back and holding out the black leather paddle for Alan to see. Alan swallows. He knows exactly how the paddle feels. What his backside looks like afterwards.

Stephen steps back. “Vide,” he says, snapping the paddle against his hand, the whip crack sound cutting through the room and making Alan jump. Stephen locks eyes with Alan before stepping close again and curling the fingers of his empty hand through Alan’s hair, tugging sharply on it. Alan lets out a hiss and Stephen tugs harder.

“Tace.” His voice is darker now, and his words curl through the room as his fingers curl through Alan's hair and over his skin. “I want you to be silent. If you speak or cry out it will earn you another five slaps of the paddle. The only word I will accept from you is your safeword. You know that you can use that and there will be no punishment for that. This is happening because you need to learn when to be silent. Do you understand me?” Normally, Stephen would give Alan the option of using his safeword, or holding a bunch of keys that he could drop if it became too much. Stephen knows though that by the end of tonight's punishment Alan will be gripping the side of the bench, so keys won’t work this time.

Alan nods, knowing that to speak now would be a very bad idea. Stephen lets go of his hair, instead stroking his fingers over Alan’s jaw, over his throat until his hand is cupping the back of Alan’s neck.

“Good boy,” Stephen murmurs. “Now, go to the bench and position yourself.”

Alan closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the security of Stephen’s touch before pushing up onto his hands and knees, and starting to crawl to the Victorian spanking bench that Stephen has in the corner of the room.


End file.
